


Dreamland

by TddkPowers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fever Dream, Gen, Sickness, ambulance, hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TddkPowers/pseuds/TddkPowers
Summary: A teenage girl is caught in a fever dream with a life-threatening temperature, and is falling in and out of these odd fever dreams.





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a short narrative that I did for school how do you like?? Tell me in the comments! There might be some mistakes and might turn into a series.

Everything was spinning and changing colors and shaking. A siren pierced the chaos melting together. A head with long, jet black hair practically fusing to the pillows and stretcher.

“Stay awake.” a female voice pleaded in to the girl with the life-threatening fever on 104 degrees. Heat and more and more heat filled the shell of the body she was left with.

“Stay awake… Stay awake… Stay a-” 

“-way!” a different voice growled. It was disgusting, the way it sounded, like a scratched or broken record, like static, like it was drowning or gurgling water. A sinister voice it was, dark and crackled. It felt like it was digging a hole in her eardrums.

Was this a different reality? Where was this girl?

Colors bombarded her eyes, black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white, no! Blue and green and yellow and red! Flashing colors and odd patterns melting together like wax.

“Go aw-”

“-ake! Yes! She’s conscious!” the sweet female voice cheered as the vehicle swerved and blared its disorienting siren. A wave of heat encompassed the feverish teen along with a pounding head and more voices being drowned out by more colors.

“Now Crystal, stay with me! Stay awake with us!” The pleading and sweet and caring female voice cried in the purest form of panic. It was heart wrenching. The blood, guts, and gore were nothing when it came to panicked voices. It connects with your humanity. Or, what’s left of it.

“105, get ice! Now!” a male voice this time, with good intentions and a mellow tone with a relaxed sound, surprisingly.

“Hurr-”

“-ot in hell.” A voice boomed from a snowy abyss that was never-ending. The tell-tale sign of snow. Cold, freezing temperatures with the occasional wind. A melancholy felling of the good days, of happy faces, of red noses, of warm coats and clothing. Those memories came along with a strong gust of warm air. Blasting, whirring noises like a hurricane. Loud and horrifying. The fear was gone from the booming voice that echoed throughout the nothingness, and was replaced with unimaginable cold from the underdressed Crystal. The biting wind and cold seemed to take pieces away, as angered sharks rip and tear at their prey. Breaking down whatever was left. The heat was back along with pain and weird sensations galore! The snowy abyss was melting, and below it billions of unimaginably bright and ever-fluctuating colors! Dizzy dizzy dizzy dizzy dizzy! Hot, cold, hot, cold, hot, hot, hot, hot!

Beep. The nagging, annoying beep of a monitor. The chaos was back, along with a nice ice pack, just resting on her forehead. Crystal was back in the rushing ambulance, but only, they’d stopped. For what? Why? Quiet for only a second, then suddenly getting ripped out of the ambulance onto the black asphalt and black sky. For the first time in awhile, she truly looked at the sky, and time slows down. The sky, filled with all those tiny little dots! Harboring worlds unknown and untouched by humanity. So many colors inside of that inky blackness.

A serene face stared unblinking at the colored blackness. “Is anybody there?” Her lips stayed unmoving in the cold.

Hands reaching out from the heavens. Jet black, just like ink. Those inky black hands grasping, for help. The way they moved was a familiar emotion filled within them. The aura they gave off, was of a creature consumed by the oldest emotion know to this universe. Fear.

“They’re coming closer, beckoning me home. I can feel it, them.” Still, unmoving lips and body. A shell of what it once was. Paralyzed with- heating hands inches from Crystal’s face. As they reached her hot skin, the hands made contact as a cold and black abyss surrounded everything. It was comfortable in a way. The way you feel when euphoria hits, and you’re filled with joy and comfort, and you want it to last. You want it to last forever. But it can’t.

Floating and drifting away. A shell of a body, unable to move, when a shredding electric feeling shoots through anyone and everything. Colors and electricity and cold and heat and pain and cold and black and heat and colors and cold and electricity and-

Being awake. But moving. All of Crystal’s muscles were twitching and contracting and expanding and convulsing, and were moving back and forth and everywhere. Electricity was one of the only feelings anymore. A seizure. [Vibrations were everywhere and hitting and pulsing all at once- then stopping. A blink of her eyes and the blue sea. Just, floating. A presence appeared with a grasp of her ankles, Crystal was descending with this creature. There was no point in struggling with the being. So powerful. Within seconds the deep sea vents were visible, but the normally sulfuric vents were screeching out plooms of colors. Flat, two-dimensional colors, with the horrifying creature surrounding every inch of the ocean. It was beautiful. They’re working together in an odd and translucent and entrancing way.

The beeping was slow and steady. Stability was achieved, and movability was too until an epiphany occured. “I remember.” As flashes of memories come back, and forth. “The melodie that they would play, every single day, to remind us that it was over.” She remembered that it was indeed over. The flashing was over, it was all over as the casket lowered


End file.
